Happiness: Side Dark
Happiness: Side Dark is an upcoming 2020 action video game of the Happy series made by Brilliant Star Games. Is the first title made by the new brand. Side Dark is a sequel of ''House of Happiness'' in terms of story progression. The story deals with Sadie Palermo, one of Side Dark's most dangerous women who is surprised after the death of Lizandro but not caring what the cult wants, having a mission to kill Daniel Redgrave, a newbie soccer player who thinks is a genius after he found out the secrets. Characters Playable characters * Sadie Palermo: Remarkable member of the Happy Cult; in the Dark sector. A young woman with a bloodthirsty and ruthless personality. Knowing about Lizandro's physical death, she doesn't care about being part of the cult, she only wants to fulfill the missions and earn her pay. Uses a laser gun sword. She's 18 years old. Voiced by Maureen Price and Sarah Emi Bridcutt. * Daniel Redgrave: An impulsive soccer player who thinks he's a genius, but he's an inexperienced young man who barely knows the sport. But he has a diverse fighting style. Desires to end the Happy Cult to end the crimes in the city and the world at large. He's 20 years old. Voiced by Brian Hamford and Akira ishida. * Freya Juno: Clone of Sadie, is more loyal to the cause, has no remarkable emotions. It's Sadie's rival in this game. Uses the same weapon as her, but her fighting style is considerably different. Voiced by Jeannie Tirado and Naomi Ozora. Side Dark Members and Bosses * Baba Yaga: Real name Unknown. A fearsome old woman who is considered a cannibal because she likes to eat human flesh. A drug maker of "happies", a tenfold variation of the smileys. Voiced by Cindy Robinson and Yuu Kobayashi. * Keaton: A mercenary from Side Dark who is fascinated by dinosaurs. He currently has a mechanic Triceratops who appears to be harmless. * Topp Hart: A man obsessed with betting, but is said to cheat all the time to win. He wears a gabardine, and he is always seen with a pipe in his mouth, he uses a shotgun to fight. * King Gorilla: A giant gorilla who is actually a man who was experimented and be loyal to the cause. He fights with his strength and leads a horde of experimented creatures. * Dahlia Sandiego: An illegal scientist who was banned for creating dangerous forms. She uses these in Side Dark. She looks like a female nerd combined with Ugly Betty aspects. * Charlestone: A mysterious charleston dancer, he is always seen as happy and is mentally insane. Non related Bosses * Ray Thorne: An obese, lazy policeman who doesn't do anything but laze around and passes penalty fees on everyone. Until Side Dark don't go to his county, he says everything is fine. Combats with his police bat, electroshock, gun, etc. * Perfectia: A young nun who uses guns and is experimented with the drugs, however, her teeth transformed into monster one. * Falco: An androgynous muscular person who is part of Happiness, but in another section, them aims to be the successor of Lizandro. The final boss. Voiced by Megumi Ogata.